All of me
by M. April Bloom
Summary: This story is a collection of all insignificant but important details of the lives of Lizzie and Darcy, the details of their life together and the importance of each other in it. Completely futuristic! It's not a very good summary but give it a try, hopefully you won't be disappointed. You can even send in your requests, so read and review!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it, though I do wish just like many others that Darcy was mine.

PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW.

**Chapter 1: In my mind (Lizzie)**

It was the week before their one year anniversary, a year they both won't ever forget. From beginning a relation back in March to living together by the end of October. A week before Lizzie's birthday, a week before the anniversary of their first kiss!

But it was the week when William had to go for the conference he could no longer postpone.

If he had known it would have been unavoidable exactly a week before their anniversary, he would have gone the very first time he was supposed to go!

He had apologized, profusely; and promised her he would return two days before their anniversary… but, still five days without him was nothing short of torturous.

She had somehow managed to spend three days. The catch here being 'somehow', her work had kept her tremendously busy, and kept her mind off from missing him desperately! And when she had the time of missing him, he would call her and talk to her until she fell asleep. Even though it would be three in the morning where he was.

And the next morning she would wake up again; ready to go through the ordeal of starting the day without him!

Yes he had gone for business trips before, but never for more than a day or two, and all those times he would leave her in company of some family; but this time, each and everyone was busy! Even Gigi who would make time for the 'best future sister – in – law'.

Until today.

After three days of utter boredom at home alone and loneliness, today Gigi had promised to meet her for breakfast and last night charlotte to tell her she might join in their plans of breakfast together. They had made plans to meet at the bistro near her office; which was half way between Pemberly digital and Rediffusion productions (Lizzie's company). When getting a place for her startup office she wanted it to be as near as Pemberly possible, and she was the happiest person on the earth when she found her office not five blocks from him!

So when she got up at that fourth day William – less; she stretched out in the bed and was the first time in this week not in hurry to get out of the bed and get to the office. She remembered the days when she and William both would be lazy and just lay there, at times drifting back to sleep within each others' arms. But today when she turned to her right she saw an empty bed and a cold pillow. She sighed not letting herself miss him terribly and got up to get on with her daily chores. When showered and half ready she glanced at the clock to notice how little time had passed, she smiled over all the days when they both would get ready together and still won't make it to their offices in time. She laughed over how many times he would bump into her while going in and out of the en suite bathroom or closet. Today with him not being there and her having all that time to reflect upon, she noticed just how involved they both were in each other's daily routine. She so wanted to do the knot of his tie right now, just like every day!

She shook her head as if to dispel the sudden urge to hold him, got dressed, put on her shoes and walked out of her – their house.

On the way to the bistro Gigi and Charlotte called her t ask her about her whereabouts, the moment she disconnected the phone telling them she was on her way, she was reminded of the time he was driving her to visit Charlotte and she couldn't help but laugh at how he had reacted over the news of Mr. Collins actually marrying his illusive fiancé.

She walked into the bistro and spotted Gigi and Charlotte at a corner of the cozy place and was immediately reminded of the times she and William had chosen the very same place; it was their favorite because it was nearest to the glass wall. He told her once when asked that he loved the spot because he could easily see her coming down the street. She had laughed at him for being a dork, but right now she knew how much she would have loved to sit there and wait for him coming down the street.

Gigi and Charlotte were successful in distracting her, to a degree. But one thing or the other would keep on reminding her of her boyfriend who was very very far away at the moment!

"Are you even listening?" Charlotte asked.

"Wha – yeah yeah you had a meeting with miss de bourgh and it was much more bearable without Collins there! Really? He still comes down for meetings with Miss De Bourgh?"

Gigi and Charlotte were staring at her with dumb faces.

"What?"

"That topic was over like 10 minutes ago Lizzie. Where is your head at?" Charlotte was highly amused.

"I am sorry, I am just a bit – distracted." She looked around noticing the knowing smirks on Gigi's and Charlotte's faces.

"Oh yes, and we know exactly what she is distracted with. It's okay Lizzie, I am sure William misses you too." Gigi faked an innocent kid's voice. And despite everything she blushed like she used to a year ago!

"Oh look, she is blushing now!" Charlotte was all mocking, "What exactly were you thinking of Liz, Mr. Darcy all naked and sweaty?"

"Eww, Char. TMI. He's my brother; remember?"

"Stop it you both it's so – " just then her phone buzzed and they all looked at the vibrating device. The two girls laughed, "Say HI to my brother for me."

She blushed again, "Think of the devil." She mumbled, picked up her phone and walked out of the bistro.

"**Hello?"**

"**Lizzie, I hope you are not busy."** His voice was like a balm to her heart, despite the fact that she had talked to him last night for at least over an hour.

"**Not at all. How are you?"**

"**I am – fine."** The pause did not go unnoticed.

"**Will? What is it?"**

"**Nothing, just – I just, god, Lizzie I miss you so much."**

She smiled softly, **"I miss you more."**

"**Oh really? That is certainly debatable."**

"**I am sure none would win."**

"**True."** A small pause later he said, **" I love you."**

"**I love you too. You were in my mind the whole time today, though it's still early."**

"**And you were all I could think about, it's a good thing I didn't have to make any presentations today or my clients would have been highly confused with my topic of discussion. And I called you to tell you that I am coming back. I am headed to the airport right now."**

"**What? As in today?"**

"**Yes, I couldn't tie the knot of my ties nicely and I don't think it's prudent to attend any more** **conferences without a tie. And anyhow my VP can handle the rest. I don't like myself without a good knotted tie!"**

"**Exceptionally rational reason to come back home I believe."** She giggled.

"**Yeah, so I'll be home by nine. See you then."**

"**Oh I can't wait to see you, have a safe journey. And yes Gigi said Hi."**

"**Tell her hi back. Love you."**

"**Love you."**

She disconnected the call and wanted to do a little victory dance in the middle of the street. But restrained herself and went inside with the biggest smile on her face and told the news of William returning early to her best friends.

They both laughed and Charlotte said,

"Gigi, even after a year your brother has it as bad as last year."

"Yeah I know." She said in between giggles.

A/N: so this was the first installment for a big collection of the most insignificant – and/or important details of the life of our favorite couple. It will be completely futuristic and mostly each chapter would be based around an idea, like this one. The theme of the chapter would be in its title, just like with this one! And each will have POV's, like this was Lizzie's side. I'll do Darcy's next.

**If you want a chapter made around any insignificant detail of their life just send in your request – through PM or REVIEW, with the theme in your mind, i'll try my best to write on it.**

And your thoughts on this story are highly appreciated, so drop a line.. I'll be waiting for your reviews!

Cyber xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it, other than the plot.

PLZ ENJOY AND REVIEW!

**Chapter 2: In my mind (Darcy POV)**

I pick her up and she giggles right in my ear, its soothing to my soul. I look at her and she looks back, her eyes shining as bright as ever in amusement.

"Will you put me down now?" her voice sounds a little muffled and I smirk at her.

"Not if I can help."

"I am perfectly capable of walking on my own!"

"Yeah, I am sure you're gonna say that tomorrow morning." My smirk widens at her shocked expression and the shy face that immediately follows makes my already pounding heart skip a beat.

"Oh now you'll blush – " but my voice is overridden by an extremely cranky sound and slowly my mind clears the fog of sleep around it. The alarm clock held a record of waking me up from the most awaited parts of my dreams; but I don't begrudge the loss of them. Because reality is even better! And she stars in my dream on a regular basis so no loss there as well!

But not today! It's Thursday and like every Thursday of every week she won't be here with that lazy smile and bed hair to greet me 'good morning'. I almost frown.

But when I stretch out to dispel sleep from my still tired bones, her ever present floral – citrus smell hits me; its always there! I don't think I have spent a minute without it reaching my nostrils since we have started sharing a house! If I would be out of town/country for work she makes sure to pack something that constantly reminds me of that smell! At times it hits me nostalgically! But never leaves my senses.

I smile when it again fills my senses and I am immediately awake!

I look at her side of the bed; though there is no fixed side we end up sleeping at any place and any position! It was extremely amusing to find her feet planted on my cheek one morning when we both slept watching TV; though how she ended up at the opposite end of the couch is still a mystery!

Her side of the bed is crumpled; she does not like making up the bed, so it's usually my duty; there are extremely rare times when she makes it up. There is a note that I spy that is mostly hidden by the duvet that still covers my body.

'**I know… I didn't want to leave so early either! But, we Mr. Darcy have our companies to run. So I'll see you this evening, and make up for that missed morning kiss, though you don't know I already had my fill! ; )' **her note made my smile grow wider and it also explained the kiss in my dream!

I fold the note and keep it near my cell phone on the nightstand; this will join the many others in my office drawer.

I get out of the bed to start up with my daily routine, which I was very much accustomed to with Lizzie interrupting me or bumping into me or something or the other, but today I'll be ready in time without a decently knotted tie! She was at times a bad influence! So as usual it'll be a no – tie day! Maybe suspenders?

When I reached the en suite bathroom it was a little messy, what can I say; Lizzie was a bit messy herself! And she was very worried about how this aspect of her nature would affect our relation when we decided to live together. Though it did not take much to convince her, she needed to know that in order to be with her he had already gone through a lot of changes, her mess – creating tendencies will barely affect me!

And it really didn't, if anything it made me appreciate and love her more! And there are many spheres where she had learned the need of tidiness, like her office and her study here; so a little mess in her room was valid! It even made me want to create a little mess from time to time. Mostly in the kitchen. See, bad influence!

After a quick shower I made my way to the closet and opened the first drawer on my left, it was supposed to contain my boxers but was filled with my T-shirts instead, the ones that I did not wear any longer, Lizzie did! So I tried hunting for my boxers and found some in the very depth of the drawer.

There were only two of them. Where are the others? This was one of the many reasons why we always needed each other while getting ready! Me needing her more than the other way round. She had marked my life with a permanent marker and the once extremely systematic person was now known for the new spontaneity he found, in good ways of course! Though how did she find my stuff at the last minute was nothing less than a miracle!

So in short I need her for my survival in every sense of the word!

I next went to the kitchen to find coffee sitting there for me. I smiled, she had also made scrambled eggs always making more than what she could eat and it was now for me to finish it, I didn't mind it in the least! That was the most fun part of eating meals these days, we get to eat straight out of each other's plate, be it in public or private! If anyone said he would share food, moreover eat from someone's plate a year ago he would have not believed the person. But today he was happy to do so!

[END OF POV]

He drove to his office, passing Lizzie's on his way, and he was sorely tempted to make a stop and give that morning kiss to his satisfaction, but his reasonable side reasoned with him that she must be very busy at the moment and he needed to reach his own office in time for the meeting with the lawyers about the new app their company was developing!

At lunch when he was stacking this morning's note with many others in the drawer at his desk he had a sudden urge to kiss and hold her, and he planned to do that exactly, it wouldn't take him long to reach her office, that was the best part about their work places being so close by, he can drop by there anytime, unannounced.

He picked up his cell phone and car keys; car would promise him his Lizzie even faster, he half ran towards the elevators telling Mrs. Reynolds to postpone the meeting with the IT professionals for a later hour, and he was still gushing directions when the doors of the elevators closed on his face. Mrs. Reynolds smiled, grateful for the now – old but constant spring in his step!

* * *

**A/N:** so this is Darcy's side of beginning... Thank you for your support, it means a lot! You people are amazing! Any more requests are welcomed, and as told I'll try my best to take them up...

**1st Guest:** The wedding chapter is inevitable... so that will definitely come, but in time with the plot. Thank you for the suggestion.

**Tilbib:** I'll definitely write one about the theater, the insignificant details of it! haha... thank you for the suggestion!

**Kmart92:** Hope you liked Darcy's POV!

Thank you **Old listener, Dan - Four - Lover** and **Lily Draco** and all those who have followed and favorited the story!

Your reviews are invaluable...

Cyber XOXO, keep safe!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Own nothing other than the plot of this story.

**A/N:** I know it has been a while and I apologize profusely over it. But I have a valid reason!My college just started and I was stuck in the uproar of the beginning of a new life. **So, sorry : ))**

**PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter 3: Sleep eludes me (Lizzie)**

It was a well known fact that Lizzie was supposed to sleep before William did, why is that you ask? Well, it's a long story.

William was a light sleeper, the faintest of noises can wake him up, and Lizzie learned this fact pretty soon when they started sharing a bed, and hence a few of her ways changed.

She used to toss and turn a lot during her slumber, which would obviously wake William, she confronted him about his lack of sleep when the slight dark circles made their appearance. She felt bad, and then she gave a solution. She asked him to hold her tight in her sleep, so she wouldn't get much place to toss and turn or twitch for that matter. To say that William was happy with this arrangement would be an understatement! He was ecstatic. For him, that day forth the best part of the day was going to bed. He would hold her so tight that she would be breathing through his chest, but she loved it and so did he. He loved being the ivy that clings to her.

But coming back to the point, why exactly was she supposed to sleep before he did?

That's because despite being a light sleeper, he gets into the exhausted sleep quite easily. And he would make her go to sleep before he would succumb to it himself. And that was because he twitched and moved a bit himself. They were not the twitching and tossing that Lizzie was prone to but they were extremely subtle, though for some reason it irritated Lizzie at times, which were almost always. Always when he slept before her. He would be spooning Lizzie most of the time, when suddenly his fingers would twitch and dig into her skin, no matter where he held her. If his fingers would not be twitching it would be his feet. Slightest of the jerk in his feet and the toes would dig into her ankle or calf or wherever. But the twitching would be there, persistent; throughout the night.

The first time this happened she didn't sleep the entire night, though she did not say anything about it the next morning, and they did not discuss it to come up with a solution as they did with Lizzie's tossing and turning situation; she just mentioned it once a few days later after a repetition of her sleeplessness and William made it a point to always go to sleep after her.

Now this twitching as said was extremely subtle; so if Lizzie would be asleep she would never even notice. It was not in the least bothersome to her while sleeping, though she would get very agitated of the constant twitching if she sleeps after he does. And as a result she would try to wriggle out of his hold, the attempt would be careful as to not wake him up but the result of William waking up as well was inevitable. And she doesn't want that. She never wants that, because William gets a little cranky when he doesn't get at least five hours of uninterrupted sleep, which is not adequate for a complete rest, according to Lizzie; though he functions well on only five hours of sleep.

Tonight was one of those unfortunate nights when Lizzie was not as tired and couldn't go to the dreamland before William did, and she was waiting for the twitching to come any moment now, because she knew he only twitches in deep sleep and he has been sleeping for almost forty five minutes now.

As if right on cue, his fingers that were trapped between her fingers on her side of the bed twitched and held her hand a little more tightly.

She sighed. So now this begins!

In addition to all the twitching throughout his body, his head would jerk a little as well, moving only to get closer to the crook of her neck; if it's possible.

She smiled at this; she saw this as his unconscious reaction to her. He somehow made it seem that he wants to be closer to her even in his sleep. It was a sickeningly sweet notion, but it was one that she was more than happy to believe in, anything to cloud over the irritation of a constantly twitching body all around and over you.

She was counting sheep; forcing sleep to take over, but it was not exactly working. So she started concentrating on his breath instead. She tried matching hers to his, but it was nearly impossible. His were much deeper than what she could manage. Proof that her guy had a broad chest! After almost seventy-eight breaths her mind was beginning to be cloudy and she was slowly seeping into a dreamless slumber.

The last thing her mind registered was the twitch of his arm and the tightening of hold on her midriff that immediately followed. She smiled in her sleep, glad on finding a way around her agitation on his twitching. She made a mental note to always focus on his breathing when she couldn't sleep, the regular expansion and compression of his chest substituting the sleeping pills she never took.

Though when the next morning she woke up and found herself half atop him with their legs a tangled mess; she wondered like every other morning:

How do we always end up like this?

* * *

**A/N**: This question will be answered in the next chapter. And your reviews are eagerly anticipated. I would love to hear your thoughts over this chapter. I know it's a little short but I'll try the next one to make up for it.

Personal thanks to all who followed, favorited, and reviewed my story. I am writing this only for my reader satisfaction so you are more than welcome for any suggestions or requests. As said give me the topic and I'll try my best to write it.

Cyber XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: You really think Mr. Darcy can be claimed? I am no Jane Austen.

**PLZ ENJOY AD REVIEW!**

**Chapter 4: Sleeping pills ( Darcy)**

William Darcy was a changed man, and every person who knew him was privy of this information. His days and nights were not spent in the arms of his work, as had been at a point of time, though this doesn't mean that he was any less devoted to his work. His changed ways never resulted in his work suffering.

He had long been a stoic man; sharpened and hardened by the 'truths of life', tried to school himself as unfeeling because he didn't have time to spare these frivolities known as emotions and feelings. But that all came under hard questioning glare (his own) the day he acknowledged his love for Lizzie Bennet.

That day he didn't sleep a wink, he was up all night thinking how exactly Lizzie would change his life, he was busy that entire night painting the picture perfect vision of his imminent future, whose reality he did not question until the day he actually proposed Lizzie Bennet. To say it was disastrous would be an understatement. His sleep till then was interrupted by the happy picture which gave him little time to sleep though with a slight smile as he usually dreamt of Lizzie. But after that day his nights went completely sleepless. Sleep was the last thing on his mind anyhow.

Whenever he would get into an exhausted slumber he would always dream of whatever Lizzie accused him of! As if waking hours weren't spent in the same manner. He dissected her each and every word throughout the day and nights would go by watching her accuse him on the internet.

Though him being a changed man had been for eventual good, but all those who knew exactly how this had come about did not exactly knew the level of torture he underwent. Everyone knew his love for Lizzie but none knew the level of his devotion that had grown for her. Everyone but Lizzie.

His sleepless nights were unknown to everyone, even his sister who had almost always known him inside – out didn't know that he suffered insomnia, a Lizzie induced insomnia. But that all changed the day he kissed the very lips he daydreamt about kissing. The dark circles that were never visible, were noticed by the girl who spent her 25th birthday night holding his face in her hand.

"You haven't been sleeping well?" it was a statement more than a question.

At first he thought about lying, making up an excuse or blaming his work, but suddenly it drew up on him that he didn't need to lie. Not to this girl. It was the epiphany moment that people talked about.

"No I couldn't." that was all he said, because that was exactly the truth.

That night he had slept like a baby, a dreamless night, because his dreams were already coming true. He in his hands held the very object that night, which his nightmares had always robbed him of.

Those days to him now felt as if belonged to a different era, but never will he forget how much it had taken them both to reach where they are today. Those days were the exact reason he learnt how to appreciate things. Those days were the reason he woke up every morning with a smile on his face, they were the reason he looked forward to reaching 'home'. And they alone were for reason he actually understood the meaning and magnitude of his love for her. That as she claimed once it was not just an infatuation but real feelings he had long taught himself not to feel.

So when tonight they were both on bed, her half atop him with a novel in her hands which rested on his chest and his own arms encircled around her but phone in his hands answering the few e-mails he couldn't before he left the office he suddenly had an urge to kiss her. He dropped his phone unceremoniously on the bed took her novel from her hands and held her face in his hands and whispered, "I love you" and kissed her softly, he till date sighed with relief that unlike those nightmares her replies were always "I love you too!"

She was almost off to sleep, he was actually waiting for her to sleep to fall asleep himself (reason explained in ch 3) when she suddenly asked him;

"By the way, I was wondering last night when you hold me so tight while we sleep so that I wouldn't toss around too much, how exactly do I end up getting on top of you most of the times, that too our legs so weirdly tangled that they actually get stuck with the sheets?"

They both chuckled remembering many mornings when they had to fight off the tangle of sheets from around themselves.

"I pull you up whenever I turn. And when we turn you always reassemble your…. your limbs."

"Oh!" she was trying to get a visual of them both turning in the bed, him carrying her atop himself and her readjusting in the new position, "oh, I think that's the reason why the sheets get tangled."

"I think."

"Why do you pull me with you all the time? Moreover how do you even remember holding me while you sleep? I think f I'm asleep I wouldn't mind a canon shot."

He smiled at her, "I don't think I'll be able to sleep if I wouldn't be holding you in some manner."

This was said in such a tone that she didn't or couldn't say a word further, but snuggled closer to him, spooning as they always did. She held his hand that was wrapped around her and put it close to her face, kissed the palm of his huge hand and sighed.

"Goodnight Lizzie"

"Goodnight Will."

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. You all know how to make a writer happy! So I'll be waiting for comments and critique. Also if anyone wants me to write on something they can send me their request. I think next chapter I'll write on Tilbib's suggestion of theater night.

Thanks to: oldlistener, loveinthebattlefield, Renaissancebooklover108, lily draco for all you reviews!

cyber XOXO.


End file.
